


Just Stopping By

by KatieComma



Series: Finding Out [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: Nikki finds herself back in LA and stops by Mac's place to try to patch things up - she's in for a rude awakening.





	Just Stopping By

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and just fun... had this brief idea and wanted to play it out.
> 
> I cannot get enough of writing these characters... they're just so damn much fun!
> 
> I'm playing around with this as a little series... So here goes.

It was morning in LA and Nikki Carpenter had just disembarked from a long flight. Her cover ID had finally taken her back to the city of angels, and she knew just where she was headed.

After picking her car up at the airport, she slipped the three tails that were sent after her. Then she parked her rental at a seedy hotel, left her cell in the glove box, and jumped in a cab.

 

Nikki tangled her fingers together nervously, standing in front of the door and debating whether or not she should ring the doorbell. It wasn’t that she didn’t think Mac wouldn’t be happy to see her, but things were complicated now. Ideally she’d love it if they could just jump back to where they’d been before, maybe even back into bed, but Mac was more complicated than that. He’d taken her betrayal seriously and she’d need to put in some work before they could go anywhere.

She jabbed the doorbell, and put her hands at her sides, stilling them. It took a lot to unsettle her, but this would do it.

Maybe he wasn’t home. She pressed the doorbell again.

“Just a minute!” Mac called from inside, followed by his laughter. She’d missed his laughter. He didn’t give it out to just anyone. He’d smile, but the laughter that rolled out of him from his belly was a reward that needed to be earned.

She waited, but the door still didn’t open, so she rang the bell again.

“Yeah, yeah,” his voice came through the door, closer now, followed by more laughter.

Nikki pressed her shoulders back and stood as tall as she could and still feel casual and relaxed.

The door opened. Mac was smiling but the moment he locked eyes with Nikki his smile faded back to the coldness he offered people he didn’t trust. His blue eyes were just as clear and honest as she remembered, as she had missed.

“Hey Mac,” she greeted with a shy half-smile. As part of her extensive training and proficiency she thought about every single thing she did, even her facial expressions, even when dealing with personal matters. She knew he loved that half-smile of hers, and she was using it to full effect.

“Nikki,” Mac greeted, letting out a small cough. “What are you doing here?” He looked down, and finished buttoning up the top few buttons of his shirt.

She was trained in observation, she should have spotted it immediately: He’d taken too long to answer the door because he’d been putting a shirt on. He hadn’t had time to put a belt through the loops of his jeans. His hair was tousled, and his face was flushed; Flushed in that way she’d seen many times when she’d shared a bed with him.

“Oh,” she said aloud, letting something slip that she hadn’t intended. “If you’re… if you have company, I can come back.”

Mac ran a hand back through his hair, settling it back into place.

“What are you doing here?” Mac repeated without responding to her insinuation, folding his arms across his chest.

She was at a loss. Some part of her had actually believed that he’d been waiting for her. That no one else had measured up and so he just hadn’t been able to settle. What a stupid thought. He was too good a catch to get away from anyone for long. Now what would she say? Just stopped by to say hi?

“Just stopped by to say hi?” She offered.

“Who is it?” Jack’s gravelly voice called out from inside the house, there was mirth in his tone that reflected the laughter she’d heard from Mac before he’d opened the door. Jack walked into the hallway behind Mac, from the direction of Mac’s bedroom. He stopped in the doorway and looked out at Nikki. The smile he’d been wearing faded.

Jack’s shirt had the distinct look of a shirt that has just been pulled on, but hasn’t settled against the skin yet. Plus it was on backwards. And inside out.

“I see,” Nikki squeaked out, looking from Jack and back to Mac. The look on Mac’s face was defiant, it asked: did you really think I’d wait for you?

Of course. If anyone could take her place, it was the one person that had always been closer to Mac than even she’d been able to get.

“Well this is awkward,” Jack said through gritted teeth.


End file.
